Sesame
Sesame (Romaji: Sesami; Kana: セサミ), the Warlock (Romaji: Uōrokku; Kana: ウオーロック), is an Ara-ara who reigns as the king of both the entirety of the Ara-ara species and the entirety of Planet Shota. 386 years ago, in order to prevent the Ara-ara from breeding out and consuming the universe, Eba Kuria attempted to hunt the Ara-ara into extinction. Consequently, after a century of watching his species be destroyed in droves, Sesame became the sole-surviving member of the Ara-ara. Afterward, Sesame began to secretly repopulate and wisely rule the Ara-ara. In the present, about 286 years after he became the progenitor and sovereign of the Ara-ara, it came to Sesame's attention that Universe 6 kind of sucked! So, out of exasperation with Champa and Fuwa's incompetence and laziness, he decided to use his immense ki and powerful magic to become the de facto God of Destruction and Supreme Kai of Universe 6. Personality WIP... Biography WIP... Power WIP... Techniques Healing Through the use of his magic, Sesame is capable of healing. Sesame is capable of curing any affliction and repairing any damage. In addition, Sesame is capable of recuperating an individual's stamina and restoring an individual's reservoir of ki. Sesame is even able to reverse the adverse effects of aging itself! Magic Materialization Through the use of his magic, Sesame is capable of creating energy and matter themselves! Amazingly and frighteningly, Sesame exhibits the magical power and mystical skill to use the Magic Materialization spell to create a living being! As a result, Sesame is able to function as the de facto Supreme Kai of Universe 6. Most frighteningly, Sesame is also capable of using his Magic Materialization to create both space and time! Spatial Blade The Spatial Blade (Romaji: Supētiaru Burēdo; Kana: スペーティアル・ブレード) is an advance and rare application of Magic Materialization. It consists of using the Magic Materialization spell to generate a longsword with a blade composed of literal space. Due to the fact that its blade is composed of space, the Spatial Blade is capable of cutting anything without a sufficient degree of ki-based or magical protection. Resurrection Through the use of his magic, Sesame is capable of resurrection of all things! By using his magic to steal a soul from the Other World and then imbue that soul into either the original body of the soul or a new body designed for the soul, it is possible for Sesame to artificially and illegally resurrect the soul without the approval or assistance of a deity or dragon. Shapeshifting Through the use of his magic, Sesame is capable of shapeshifting. Of all the magical tricks and mystical wonders that Sesame is capable of, the Shapeshifting spell is the most powerful and most versatile at Sesame's disposal. As Sesame is capable of far more than just the alteration of his appearance! Instead, Sesame is able to alter the entirety of his physiology! As a result, through the use of his Shapeshifting spell, Sesame can assume any form or state that he desires! Frighteningly, not only can Sesame shapeshift himself into a Saiyan whenever he desires, but Sesame could also shapeshift himself into any of the Super Saiyan transformations! And by doing so, Sesame can augment his reservoir of ki by the same degree that the Super Saiyan transformation would augment the ki of an individual whom had undergone a natural transformation into the Super Saiyan transformation! Even more frighteningly, Sesame is not limited to Super Saiyan transformations. But rather, Sesame can shapeshift himself into any transformation that he desires to undergo! Not only that, but Sesame is also able to shapeshift into a mixture of transformations as well! Such as a mixture of a Super Saiyan transformation and Ultimate Evolution! Space Quake The Space Quake (Romaji: Supēsu Kueiku; Kana: スペース・クェイク) is the signature technique of Sesame. It allows Sesame to generate and manipulate a spacequake, a shockwave of dark energy-like ki which reverberates throughout space in the exact manner in which a seismic wave will reverberate throughout the ground during an earthquake. Notably, because the spacequake is a shockwave which utilizes space as its medium, it is nigh-impossible to perceive the spacequake through any means other than ki-sense. Telepathy Through the use of his magic, Sesame is capable of telepathy. Sesame's telepathy is powerful and versatile enough to allow Sesame to communicate with, read the minds of, and scry on anyone within the confines of the universe that he is situated within! As such, Sesame is more than capable of keeping track of and locating anyone within Universe 6. However, it should be noted that it is possible for a ki technique or magical spell to hide an individual from Sesame's telepathy. Teleportation Through the use of his magic, Sesame is capable of teleportation. Sesame's teleportation is powerful enough to allow Sesame to relocate himself to any freely accessible location within the universe that he is situated within. In addition, Sesame's teleportation is versatile enough to be utilized in conjunction with Sesame's telepathy. As a result, Sesame is able to teleport to anyone whom he is able to detect with his telepathy. Battles WIP... Trivia * His name is a reference to "Open Sesame", a magical phrase which originates from the story of Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves within One Thousand and One Nights. * His theme is Stone Tower. Category:Powerhouse411 Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:HouseBlack Category:Mortal Category:Ara-ara Category:Male Category:Universe 6